Malfunctions
by BetaReject
Summary: Rabé's laser rifle never lies and through it Rabé finds herself unexpectently saving a life. *Vader/Dorme*


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. None of it.

* * *

Through the scope of her laser rifle, Rabé had Lady Vader in her sights. Her mission was to remove the young woman, while others of her company were to take out Vader and his troops. Yet despite the young woman's decision to turn on the Naboo and her mistress, Rabé felt no personal hatred for Dormé Jaffa. In fact a great part of her dreaded what she had to do. But orders were orders, and Rabé knew there would be no further questioning Padmé once her mind was set.

From the corner of her eye she could make out the barely visible shadows of her compatriots; skilled warriors-former handmaidens-such as herself. They remained hidden just out of sight on the balconies and windows that overlooked the old senatorial buildings. They too, were in position and now waiting for their commander's order.

The trap was set in place and everything was going according to plan.

While the young sith lord wasn't by Dormé's side he was near; as were the troops that made up the 501st legion or better known as _Vader's fist_. Together they spread out amongst the vast room taking in details and looking for possible threats.

Holding her breath, Rabé hoped their allies-surviving remnants of the Jedi Order-were accurate in their abilities to hide their _Force_ signatures. One wrong move, one slip up, and Darth Vader would find them all without even trying.

A flicker of light from the far corner of the room immediately caught Rabé's attention causing her heart to race. It was time with great care she activated her weapon.

A silent prayer for guidance began to fill her thoughts, filling her with a strange sense of calm. Rabé was hardly a spiritual woman, but having been born and raised in a religious home made it difficult to lose the habit.

Another flicker of light from the opposite direction of her position caught her attention, warning her that she had three seconds to make her move. Everyone was now waiting on her to make the first kill.

It wasn't the first time the galaxy seemed to hang in her balance, Rabé also knew it wouldn't be her last. Closing her eyes she exhaled slowly and opening them once more guided her sights to Lady Vader's new position.

_For Naboo--Alderaan and the Republic,_ she reminded herself as her finger tugged on the trigger. But no shot was ever fired.

Though she only saw Dormé in her view, the programs on her scope stated that there were two lifeforms; one strong, the other far more weak. It wasn't the first time she had seen this happened before and immediately she recalled a day she would never forget for as long as she lived.

It had been a rainy day when they captured an infiltrator who had be betrayed the rebellion for a love of an imperial commander. But it wasn't the weather Rabé recalled most, or even the woman's capture. It was the woman's voice pleading and begging; not for her life, but for the life of her unborn child. No one believed her words, she was a traitor and a liar after all. The fact she didn't physically show signs of pregnancy only confirmed this view and so they continued their interrogation without mercy.

But as Rabé had stood guard with her weapon ready and aimed at the woman throughout the interrogation she noticed that something wasn't right with her scope. It kept saying that it there were two, not one, life forms registered. But with none of her compatriots scopes revealing the same numbers she was assured it had been a malfunction and so it was ignored. Only much later did they discovered that they had murdered not only a traitor that night but a mother and her unborn baby as well.

Even now years later, the memory haunted her, and for this reason Rabé held her fire.

Unaware of the threat posed to her, Dormé silently moved to rejoin her armored lover. As she did so Rabé re-calibrated her scope and once more demanded a lifeform count as she set her aim onto Dormé's petite form.

The sniper's heart fell to her stomach to its reply. The program had picked up not one, but two signatures. This time Rabé knew what it mean; the stronger signature was Dormé, the much weaker was her unborn and most likely unknown child.

"S-1 what is keeping you? I repeat S-1 what is your malfunction?"

The terse voice of Padmé came loud and clear into Rabé's headset. She knew better than to lie, but was equally aware that her answer could mean the end of her life.

"Commander--The mission has been compromised--I've picked up the life signature of a child and am requesting we abort."

"You're certain of this soldier?"

"Yes sir, without a doubt." This time she meant it.

A moment of silent followed by a soft curse was heard from the other end and for a moment Rabé couldn't breathe.

"Frak me! Fine. Mission aborted, I repeat this mission is over."

With a silent sigh of relief, Rabé lowered her weapon and quietly waited until all of her compatriots had safely left the building before silently departing herself.

As Rabé made her way back to where she had first slipped in, she whispered another prayer. This time not for guidance, or the wisdom to aim true, but for the safety of a mother and her unborn child.


End file.
